


Save the Weenie

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corny, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random, silly drabble where Stiles is... Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Weenie

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge was Beware. Holiday: National Corn Dog Day. Not Vegan friendly.

Stiles looked left and then right. He could never be too cautious. He could still hear the screams of his pack. All of them telling him to beware what was before him. It wasn't as it appeared.

As much as he wanted to turn back, he couldn't. He was the last one standing. The mission's success or failure all rested on his shoulders.

With a deep breath he opened the door as quietly as he could and made the switch. He read the box and shuddered at it's contents. It wasn't fit for human consumption. Especially Fair going consumers.

He took a deep breath and ran across the fair grounds yelling. "Save the weenie! Down with tofu corn dogs; up with tradition!"

Yeah, his dad was going to give him hell for this, but it was for the greater good.

~Fin


End file.
